User interfaces or graphical user interfaces and devices, such as cellular handsets and the like are known. Typically these subscriber devices, such as the cellular handsets have a user interface that is arranged to facilitate effective interaction between a user and a telephone. Normally these interfaces have a keypad that includes a set of numeric keys as well as additional keys, such as Send, End, and Menu keys.
Manufacturers and suppliers of subscriber devices have started to include additional features, such as various forms of gaming functionality, with the devices. Often this gaming functionality includes games that will be familiar to users of home gaming systems. Most of these gaming systems include a handheld game control device that facilitates the user interface and interaction with the gaming system. Unfortunately there is little or no similarity between the user interface for a typical subscriber device, such as a cellular handset and a handheld game control unit and thus users of the cellular handsets with gaming functionality are typically not satisfied. Clearly a need exists for a more user friendly and flexible user interface.